megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fool Arcana
New Tarot Pictures I'm going to replace all of the tarot pictures with hi resolution ones but I have to do something right now. If anyone wants to get the jump on before me, feel free to do so. -- Zahlzeit 18:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Tohru Adachi Isn't he actually Reverse Fool? -- Zahlzeit 20:24, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Strange case. He is Pierrot, a made up Arcana meant to bring to mind the Fool, but that is later "broken" and revealed to be Lust, the Crowley Strength which is used as Reverse Strength. (at least, as far as I can tell) On the flip side, unused data in vanilla P4 has M. Izanagi as a Fool. So Adachi is both Reverse Fool and Reverse Strength, basically. If that makes sense?--Otherarrow 20:44, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Hacking the game presumably makes M. Izanagi a Fool but only as a placeholder. Putting aside the social link, he's Reverse Fool in canon, is he not? -- Zahlzeit 20:45, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Since he is meant to be the "counterpart" to the MC, yeah, probably. Are you going to list him as notable Fools or something?--Otherarrow 20:51, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::No, I'm starting to think we should have a page for all of the Reverse Arcana. Yes, no? -- Zahlzeit 21:27, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, technically, no one is explicitly under a Reverse Arcana. You could make a case that Adachi and Persona 2 characters who use Reverse Personas are under Reverse Arcana I guess.--Otherarrow 21:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah but even if it's not made so plainly obvious like in the P3/P4 series, those characters still count. The Persona is a reflection of the person in question and is a representation of such. They even go as far as to make each Persona's face actually the user's face--case in point: Apollo and P3MC's. -- Zahlzeit 22:51, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::That's fine. My only problem is that people might think we are pulling the Reversed Arcana think out of our ass, since it isn't an "official" term used outside of Social Links gone sour, but I have no problem if you go ahead with making those pages.--Otherarrow 23:48, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::You have a good point. I'm pretty conflicted now--I guess we won't make a Reverse Arcana page. Actually I don't really know what would be in it aside from what few Reverse Persona there are and the people who use them. 16:25, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ''Innocent Sin'' Fool cards I just got a Fool card from an Empusa, who does not possess the "Foolish" trait, and had some Happy and Scared in addition to the 2 Anger 3 Eager. Its possible they made it a bit easier in the remake by allowing any demon to ask the fool question as long they meet the minimum requirement (2 Anger + 3 Eager, ending on Eager) because of how difficult they are to obtain. Its also possible it was a fluke and I stumbled upon a bug. I dont know if I'll have the patience to do any kind of thorough testing, but I'll experiment at least a little bit to try to nail down the specific requirements a bit more, though considering how rare it is to get them, I'm not sure I'll have much success. Tathra (talk) 08:55, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :oh, update on this, i've confirmed that you just have to be asked 4 questions, and they don't need to be consecutive. emotion levels don't matter at all; traits don't matter either, except since Fools are supposed to be more likely to ask questions, that could make it easier. the only unknown left is whether or not Foolish demons are more likely to ask the Fool question. Tathra (talk) 07:46, November 14, 2014 (UTC)